Builds 101
The Basics A build is essentially the combination of items (Chassis, Parts & Mods) one uses to fight. Every build has its own Speed, so read up on it and plan accordingly. Build Examples Rammer is a build that uses the skill RAM! to it's fullest effect; essentially making itself as heavy as possible in order to deal extreme damage with RAM!. So a Nitro works wonders with a build like that. Spammer is a build that (usually) uses a single weapon for the entire battle - "spams" it. Spammers, due to their low weight and health, often rely on evasion. Poofers use weapons such as the Air Blaster and Gramoblasta to remove, or "poof" actions off the opponent's battle tracks. Healer is a build that uses the strategy of healing massive ammounts of HP. Parts you may find in healer builds are Auto-Wrench, Flatliner, Piece Maker (Flower Power ability), Antipax (Demonic Returns), Trident (Submerge), Thumper (Repair) and/or Old Toolbox. Ailment 'uses ailment as the main way to kill the enimies. A common ailment build is jackhammer modded with proc mods like ''Curse Ammo, Inferno, Goo, Corrosive and Freeze. Rammer Chassis: Bread Truck/Big Red (common), Icemaker (uncommon) or Decker (rare) Engine: Model S (common), Bertha (uncommon) or Bigger Bertha (rare) Attachment: Prowmaid, Ramming Spikes (uncommon) or Ram Master 900XL (rare) Weapons: Big Ol' Weight (uncommon) or 2 Tonner (rare), Nitrous Tank (rare) Turrets: Rebar Shield (common), Search Light (uncommon) or Peeper (rare) Decker is currently the best chassis for ramming in the game thanks to it's heavy tour ability (doubles your weight for 10 seconds). Search Light for evasion down aura and focus, to make sure the ram hits. The Weights for the extra damage. Rebar shield for blast shield (+80% armour for the next hit) to soak up even more ram damage. Peeper's peek makes the next hit a sure crit, perfect for big attacks like ram. Bigger Bertha since it's the heaviest engine in the game, the others give nice weight too though, and less strength. Prowmaid for Siren's Song, although with a 50% success rate, does massive damage. '''Counters: Use a poofer. Poofer Chassis: Blaze Raider, Trident (rare) Engine: Scarlett Swift (uncommon), Diablo (rare) Weapon(s): Two Air Blaster (rare), Air Streamer (uncommon) Turret: E-Jecto Attachment: Gramoblasta The "Blaze Raider Dual AB (Air Blaster)" is the classic poofer, a comparably easy to make and play build effective vs. slow builds and those using "long" actions like Interrogate. Trident and Rigger are currently the only chassis with a poof ability. Gramoblasta and Air Horns (Rigger's Action) both have a 100% poof chance, air blaster has a 30% chance on fire (doesn't need to hit to poof!), while air streamer has a 5% per pulse, but is multiple pulse and an uncommon. Poofing proves to be an extremely annoying but successful build, moreso against low APM builds, or builds with long actions. Counters: Either use stun or 30 APM spammers, since poofers sacrifice damage and are not very effective vs. builds that have a lot of actions on the track. Spammer Chassis: Fairway Xpress (common), Hopper (uncommon) or Battle Bot 2.0 (rare), for energy spammers, or Scadoo if you're trying to spam an ammo weapon. Engine: Outboard Motor (common), Scarlett Swift (uncommon) or Diablo (rare) Attachment: Picket Fence (common), Shielded Tanks, Light Kit (uncommon) or The Rudy (rare) Weapon: Flux Blaster, Plasma Blaster (uncommon) or Gatling Gun/Jack Hammer with mods that give chances to inflict ailments, Ion Blaster, Plasma Rifle (rare), or Black Orchid (exceptional) Turrets: Dual Prop Engine (uncommon) or Peeper (rare) Hopper's Double Jump gives it 50% extra evasion for two seconds, which is more than enough to dodge most attacks, but requires perfect timing, Battle Bot 2.0 has the highest base regen, starting off at a massiv 8 regen, but requires extreme dedication to obtain, and Scadoo has the reload 2 action, which reloads 2 ammo, making it the perfect chassis to use if you wish to use ammo weapons. Dual Props, Shielded Tanks and The Rudy give negative weight for increased APM, and gives great stat boosts. Spammers should be <400 kg, or <800 kg when using 2sec action weps (like Wave Shot) to have good damage. Damage (increasing) Mods work well too. Counters: Anything Precise in general, or use diffuse or The Interrogator against energy spams. Glass Cannon Chassis: Battle Bot 2.0 (rare) Weapon: Ion Blaster Turret: Dual Prop Engine (uncommon), or Peeper (rare) Attachment: Shielded Tanks (uncommon), or The Rudy A glass cannon is essentially anything that is very fragile, but does extremely high damage. Battle Bot 2.0 has the highest base regen in the game, and ion blaster is THE highest damaging unmodded 1 second weapon in the game, although it has a 27 energy cost per use. Counters: Use a rammer/nuke in an attempt to one shot it. Nuke Chassis: Harbour Master Engine: Green Rover Turret: Kupos Cannon Weapon: Defender v2, Castors Dream A nuke is essentially a build that uses a single attack in an attempt to wipe out the enemy right there and then. All of the builds that can be considered nukes at this time are all energy-based, often relying on moves such as energy charge to boost the already ridiculous damage even further. Kupos Cannon's power blast uses all energy, and does 1.5x the damage. 'Nuff said. Harbour Master's Recharge 2 gives back the energy for the next shot. Castors Dream is only used for it's slight power boost of 40. Although it may not seem very high, it could be the difference between life and death against a high-health build. Counters: Anything that drains energy, like The Interrogator, or try to turn their energy charge against them IE bring an energy weapon. Blitz Chassis: Green Machine (uncommon) Weapon: Quest Locker (uncommon), or Loltima's Weapon (exceptional) Turret: Katana Launcher (uncommon), or Travelmaster DLX (rare) Engine: 780 Holy Protene (rare) A blitz build is fundamentally similar to a glass cannon, high damage but fragile, but has some small differences. A blitz is a build that has a small period where it does EXTREMELY high damage, but if they haven't won after the small period is up, they have no chance of victory. Green Machine's Get Angry, although costs a massive 300 health, gives it 50 armor and 100% critical rate (1.5X damage) for 30 seconds. The 780 Holy Protene gives a massive 486 health for a 2 TP cost, Loltima's Weapon's damage is higher the lower your HP is, which has perfect synergy with Get Angry, although it costs 6 TP. The Katana Launcher is a cheaper alternative, having armor piercing, which means that all armor is ignored, allowing to do consistent high damage. Counters: Use moves like harvest time and swoop to remove get angry. Healers/Tanks Chassis: Drylands Myth (Uncommon), Piece Maker (Rare), Antipax (Exceptional) Weapon: Auto- Wrench (Rare), Defender v2 (Rare), Flesh Corruptor (Exceptional) Turret: Defender 500 (Rare), Greenskull (Rare), Demon's Gift (Rare), Necrominon (Exceptional) Engine: Diablo (Rare), Fireyear (Rare) Healer and tank builds are examples of more advanced builds. They rely on their ability to stay alive and absorb lots of damage. This can be done with high health parts, high armor or evasion stats, using weapons with a chance to add the Power Shield buff to your build, or using parts to heal quickly. Many of the best parts for these types of builds are from the Kayos expansion, but because of its ability Piece Maker is a good choice as well. It is important to note that the balance between damage and survivability is important. For this reason many builds like these rely on spamming a weapon in between healing. Antipax is without debate the best healing chassis in the game due to its ability Demonic Returns 3 granting 600 hp over 30 seconds for an initial cost of 300 hp. For a weapon Flesh corruptor is a great choice as it not only blocks potential healing from other builds that could potentially negate your damage done, but it also has a nice health stat and is a great spammer. For turrets the Kayos expansion offered several different options with varying stats, namely weight, that all give significant health bonuses. For Power Shiled builds a Defender 500 is very useful. For engines, Fireyear gives an amazing amount of health for its very low tp cost. Diablo is a great core set option due to its great stats and its Swerve 3 ability. Counters: Poofers, Flesh Corruptor as it prevents some healing abilities, and Diffuser builds if you rely on Energy to shield. FAQS Q: Help! Your ideas didn't work! A: Well, this is just a basic introduction, and each builds I posted here were EXAMPLES. If you really want a godly build, make one yourself. Q: Help! -insert build here- isn't working for me! A: Well, that's why I posted four examples. If a certain build doesn't work for you, try another! Q: Help! I was using -insert build here- and I got beaten by a -insert build here- and I was supposed to have an advantage against it! A: That's the RNG for you; sometimes it blesses you, other times it curses you. Q: Omg your builds worked! Can I be your friend??? A: Well thanks for the input. As for the friend.... No comment. Q: How do you get all these parts???? A: From packs. Q: Which packs??? A: Depends on its Rarity. Q: Help! GM suddenly lost a giant chunk of health and I'm not doing any damage to it! The person's hacking! A: ... It's GM's ability Get Angry, which removes 300 health to instant crit and 50 armour with 0 evasion for 30 seconds. Reading the part's abilities closely is not only helpful but the key to understanding the game and making good builds yourself ;) Special Thanks Thanks to: Tehno_Lord for making this wiki Arsenus for overhauling the wiki Aqollo for correcting a few mistakes And me, Garde123, for making this guide that Arsenus overhauled. Other Useful Guides Category:Guides